


Cravings

by Anonymous



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Possessed by the evil spirit of the wendigo after being held captive in a testing facility. Yuri tries to live her life normally after escaping, keeping the beast and her past locked up. Will she be able to stay in control or will the beast finally break free?
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Recurring nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Repost so I have it saved in an extra place

Wendigos are historically associated with cannibalism, murder, insatiable greed, and the cultural taboos against such behaviours. They were formed whenever a human reformed to cannibalism. When a person consumes human flesh he or she is believed to be over powered by evil spirits and transformed into a wendigo.

»»——⍟——««»»——⍟——««»»——⍟——««

_The alarm blared throughout the facility. The sound pierced my ears as I ran down the corridor. I could hear the guards shouting and their thundering footsteps getting closer towards me. Weaving through the bullets and tasers shot at me, I made my way closer to the exit. I looked around and saw the other captives screaming and banging on their room doors they were kept in._

_"Just a couple more yards and I will finally be free," I huffed while sprinting towards the double doors. I let out a scream as I felt a taser connect to my back and leg causing me to collapse in pain._

_I let out a whimper and another scream as a guard flips me over. I stared at him tears streaming down my cheeks as I pleaded to not go back._

_"P-please don't make me go back! I don't belong here I want to be free!" I pleaded, frightened out of my mind at the thought of what my punishment will be for trying to escape._

_"Heh, you think you can escape this place," laughed the guard. "You will never escape here, no matter how hard you try. MONSTERS LIKE YOU BELONG HERE!" Yelled the guard while he got closer to my face. I let out another whimper as I tried to back away from him._

_"Just give up, you belong here and you know it," said the guard._

_"I will escape this hell hole and take you all out as I go! I will get away from this place and that vile beast you connected me with!" I snarled._

_" **I will love to see that happen,** " a voice growled right in front of me._

_I felt something wet drip on my face and something else piercing my skin. With shaky hands, I go up to wipe my face finding blood mixed with saliva all over them. Then the smell of death hits me full force making me gag. I knew all too well what was standing in front of me, replacing the guard that was just yelling. Slowly lifting my head, I faced the one thing that will haunt and ruin my life for as long as I live._

_It had a shaggy, dark purple mane with antlers sticking out the sides of its head, a long tail with dark purple fur covering the tip, cuts all over its arms and legs that are pitch black coming up to its elbows and knees, claws that can cut through metal, a skull for its head with jaws that can crush bone, and piercing glowing purple eyes with a yellow one on its forehead always watching. The color of its body was a lighter shade of purple than the mane and tail. The beast had an open stomach, being able to see all its ribs, intestines, and organs, the main cause of the wretched smell. It loomed over me, blood and saliva dripping out of its mouth._

_" **You can never escape me. I'm apart of you. I will always be with you waiting to take control when the moment is right, AND NOTHING YOU DO WILL STOP ME!** " the beast yelled with a deep, raspy voice before opening its mouth, leaning forward to rip off my head. _

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, jolting up in bed. Breath labored, I frantically looked around for any signs of danger.

"Hey now it's OK you're OK Yuri," a soothing voice said, trying to calm me down. I recognized it was Monika's voice on my left.

"Yeah Yuri you're fine, it's just us three with you," a more high pitch voice said on my right. I knew instantly that it was Natsuki.

I looked around, noticing I'm in my bed and not back at the facility.

" _It was just a recurring nightmare. Gosh, that's the fifth one this week_ ," Yuri thought.

I closed my eyes trying to get my breathing back to normal as I felt the girls shift more closely to me, trying to calm me down. I let out a couple more exhales and start to feel my heart rate go back to normal.

"Are you OK now? Would you like to talk about what scared you half to death or just cuddle until you're fully better?" Said a voice in front of me, recognizing it's Sayori's.

"I-i would just like to cuddle. I would rather not talk about what I was dreaming about if that's alright," I said while laying back down. " _They can't know about my past or about that vile beast that will forever be apart of me_ ," she thought.

"That's OK with us and if you ever want to talk about anything that's bothering you we will always be here to listen," said Natsuki while curling up next to me and resting her head on my chest.

I heard Sayori and Monika hum in agreement while proceeding to also cuddle up next or on me. I felt Sayori rest her head on my stomach, pulling the covers up as she got comfortable. Monika rested her head above mine, wrapping her arms around us. I sunk deeper into the bed, pulling them closer with a content look on my face as they snuggled up to me.

"Thanks, guys....I love you all so much," I said with a yawn.

"We love you too," they said in unison.

I closed my eyes, listening to the rhythm of Monika's heartbeat as I slowly went back to sleep.

" _ **Enjoy this while it lasts**_ ," a deep, raspy voice said quietly before I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was created back in February of 2020 idk if I'm going to continue or not


	2. Stay in control

I let out a groan as I wake up. Opening up my eyes slowly I'm blinded by the light streaming through my window, so I quickly cover my eyes. Now fully awake I uncover my eyes and look around noticing the girls are still asleep. I slowly crawl out of bed and make my way towards the kitchen to make breakfast. I look at the kitchen clock and see that we only have an hour and a half before we have to leave for school. I quickly make us something simple to eat consisting of eggs, toast, and some fruit. As I'm setting the table, I hear the girls shuffling towards the table. Looking up, I see the girls fully dressed and ready for school. I let out a chuckle seeing how Sayori and Natsuki can barely keep their eyes open. 

"Good morning," I say cheerfully while finishing putting the food on the table. 

"Morning," they say and sit at the table and begin to eat. 

I also sit down and enjoy the food I prepared. It's silent besides the occasional scrape of the forks against the plate. When we are finished Monika gathers our plates and takes them to the sink.

"Thanks love," I say and kiss Monika's cheek before making my way upstairs to get ready. 

I quickly get ready so we're not late to school and head to the door where the girls are waiting. We slip on our shoes, grab our things for school, and then leave the house.

"The breakfast was amazing, thanks Yuri!" Sayori beamed coming up behind me to hug me. 

"I'm glad you liked it," I said patting her head. 

She lets go of me and we continue our walk to school. I look at the scenery around me enjoying the moment. On our way to school Sayori and Natsuki get distracted a little by something, but everything else goes well. I happily hum enjoying the one moment I will be able to get before, the beast starts to torment me again. As we arrive at the school doors, Sayori quickly pulls Monika into a kiss. Before I could do the same for Natsuki, she's already grabbing onto Sayori's arm and dragging her away. I let out a chuckle as they walk away. Monika and I head into the school and make our way towards our class. 

"Heh, she still won't accept any PDA even though we have been dating for quite some time," Monika said.

"Yeah, but I find it cute how flustered she gets when we show any affection towards her," I say with a smile.

"It sure is, but don't let her catch you calling her cute you know how she gets," Monika said while walking into the classroom.

I giggle remembering how angry and flustered the small girl got last time I called her cute. I go and sit down in the desk next to Monika's. Monika and I share the same classes and the same goes for Sayori and Natsuki. The classes I am taking currently are quite boring, but having Monika in my classes makes it better. Classes go by fast and the next thing I know, it's time for lunch. Monika and I walk to the cafeteria chatting to each other about various things. We spot Sayori and Natsuki already at our table. We walk to the table and sit down. I grab my lunch box out of my bag and set it on the table. Looking at Sayori and Natsuki I noticed that over half their food is gone.

' _I swear those two need to learn to slow down while eating. They act like their food is going to disappear_ ' 

I open up my lunch box and start eating listening to the others talk. 

"Jeez Yuri, do you ever pack anything that isn't just meat?" Natsuki said, leaning towards me. 

I try to make up an excuse but nothing comes to mind. 

"I have to agree with Natsuki here. Just eating only meat isn't good for your health," Monika pointed out.

I hear a low rumble in my head causing my stomach to instantly drop. Out of nervous habit, I start to scratch at my arm and bounce my leg. 

' _ **It's time to feed you have been putting it off long enough**_ ,' a low raspy voice growled in my head. 

I start to slightly tremble the sound of all the noise in the cafeteria is getting too loud and it mixed in with the other girls near me going on about my eating habit is making me irritated. I bounce my legs even faster and scratch harder. 

' _ **You know what you have to do,**_ ' it snickered. 

The words echo around in my head, getting louder. With that and the constant noise around me causes me to snap. 

"J-Just be quiet and mind your own business!" I yelled out catching the attention of some students that are near us. 

The girls' eyes widen in shock at my little outburst. My hands are shaking at this point and I notice them starting to turn black. I let out a shaky breath and quickly excuse myself to the restroom while gathering all my things. I bolt out the cafeteria to the restroom before they can respond. I rush into the place, locking the door so no one accidentally comes in. Breathing heavily I pace around the room. 

' _I need to stay in control before something bad happens_ ' 

I go up to the sink turning it on and splashing water on my face. Gripping onto the sink I look up at the mirror. Instead of seeing myself, the beast is there instead. Blood mixed in with drool is dripping from its mouth. I back away instantly and bring my hands up to wipe my face. I notice that the shift in my hands into my wendigo form has almost fully taken over. Its words echo in my head again as I feel its eyes boring into me. My breathing is labored again as I struggle to stay in control and not let the beast control me. Out of desperation to stay in control I bite onto my arm deeply, drawing blood. The taste of the blood soothes me and distracts me from its words. I start to calm down and ease the grip I have on my arm. Looking up I notice that the beast has finally disappeared and my thoughts aren't plagued anymore by its words about hunger and feeding. The ring of the end of the lunch bell causes me to snap back into reality. I rush to clean my arm and gather my stuff making my way to class before I'm late. As I make my way inside the classroom I see Monika already in her seat. She gives me a slight smile as I sit down. When class starts everything from then on is just a blur until the end of school bell rings. Gathering my belongings and walk with Monika to the club. We haven't said anything to each other and it just makes me even more nervous. 

' _Oh god they must hate me for what happened during lunch_ ' 

Natsuki and Sayori are already waiting at the room door. Monika unlocks the door and we shuffle in. I let out a sigh catching the attention of the girls.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling at you guys...I don't know what came over me," I stuttered looking down. 

"Yuri it's ok, stuff like that happens sometimes we're not angry at you," Natsuki said 

"R-Really?" I looked up, surprised. 

Monika and Sayori nod in agreement. 

"I-, thanks guys you're all too good for me," I sniffled. 

"Aww, Yuri!" Sayori exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. 

The other two join in causing a smile to form on my face. 

"We love you," they say. 

"I love you guys too," I respond. 

They all kiss me and I happily return it before we separate. 

"Why don't we take it easy today and just relax," Monika said, making her way to the desk at the front. 

"Really Moni!?!" Sayori's eyes lighten up. 

Monika chuckles and says "Yeah it would be nice to finish up some paperwork and it looks like most of us need it". 

"Yay!" Sayori exclaims and skips towards a desk in the front and plops down into the seat. The bubbly girl is instantly asleep as soon as she sets her head down. 

We all let out a little laugh before going about our business. I go and sit in the back of the classroom and pull out the book I am currently reading out of my bag. What I am reading at the moment is no longer human by Osamu Dazai. It's an interesting read following the author's life. The club room is quiet with the occasional noise from Natsuki turning her manga page or the slight snores from Sayori. Lost in my book, I slightly jump hearing Monika telling us it's time to go home. Gathering my stuff I say goodbye to the girls and give them each a kiss before leaving. Now I'm left with the one thing I dread about each day...being left with only my thoughts. The beast constant hammering in my head about eating is going to drive me insane. 

' _ **You're going to have to sooner or later because if you don't I will forcefully take control,**_ ' it growled. 

' _Well speak of the devil and it shall appear,_ ' I huffed. 

' _I will later tonight if it means you will stop bothering me,_ ' I growled. 

' **Heh, that's what I like to hear** '. I can just hear the smirk forming on its face.

I let out a growl and make it to my house. Opening the door I take off my shoes and make my way towards my room. I put my bag down and change into more comfortable clothing. I sit down at my desk and get to work on my homework before it gets dark. When I finish, I stretch out my limbs and check the time. 

' _7 p.m...not late enough to go out yet. Might as well take a nap then_ '. 

Putting my work in my bag, I get up to lay down on my bed. When I get comfortable, I close my eyes waiting for sleep to overcome me. 

»»——⍟——««»»——⍟——««»»——⍟——««

' **It's time to wake up** ,' a deep raspy voice says, rousing me out of my slumber. 

I let out a grunt as I get up and check the time to see that it's now 1 a.m. I drag myself out of bed and put on some shoes. I make my way out of the house and walk down the sidewalk. On my walk, I let out a deep growl seeing Natsuki's father up ahead. I notice that he's swaying with each step he takes indicating that he is drunk. I let out a deep chuckle.

"Oh, this will be easy," I sneered. 

' _Just seeing him makes my blood boil. Seeing the bruises and marks that he leaves on Natsuki almost every day just makes me want to tear his head off. **The only person who is allowed to do that is only me. I'm the only one allowed to touch and put my hands on her** ,_' My thoughts start to run wild as I make my way towards him.


End file.
